Maybe I Can Go On
by The Lady Kagome
Summary: staring from the beginning of New Moon at Bella's party. After Jasper attacks Bella Edward and Esme leave, but for some reason Bella is not hurt and has been having feelings for a certain someone. I can't tell :P read it and no flames i just ignore them
1. Chapter 1

Maybe I Can Go On

Chapter 1

By: Sessho-kun'sgirl466

(Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters or the first two or so pages of my story they are straight from the book so don't sue me. May include crass language and lemons later in the story.)

A.N. This is newly reviewed and now betaed. I want to thank my beta fire-n-night sky.

~~Bella POV~~

"Shoot." I muttered when the paper sliced my finger, I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed out from the tiny cut.

It all happened so quickly.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal. Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jaspers chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face. Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled on; his wild, empty eyes focused only on mine. Beyond shock, there was also pain. I'd tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. Only now did I feel the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow.

Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm—into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires. Carlisle was the only one who stayed calm. Centuries of experience in the emergency room were evident in his quiet authoritative voice.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside."

Unsmiling for once, Emmett nodded. "Come one, Jasper." Jasper struggled against Emmett's unbreakable grasp, twisting around, reaching toward his brother with his bared teeth, his eyes still past reason. Edward's face was whiter than bone as he wheeled to crouch over me, taking a clearly defensive position. A low warning growl slid from between his clenched teeth. I could tell he wasn't breathing. Rosalie, her divine face strangely smug, stepped in front of Jasper—keeping a careful distance from his teeth—and helped Emmett wrestle him through the glass door that Esme held open, one hand pressed over her mouth and nose. Esme's heart-shaped face was ashamed. I'm so sorry, Bella," She cried as she followed the others into the yard.

"Let me by, Edward," Carlisle murmured. A second passed, and then Edward nodded slowly and relaxed his stance. Carlisle knelt beside me, leaning close to examine my arm. I could feel the shock frozen on my face, and I tried to compose it.

"Here Carlisle," Alice said, handing him a towel.

He shook his head. "Too much glass is in the wound." He reached over and ripped a long, thin scrap from the bottom of the white table cloth. He twisted it around my arm above the elbow to form a tourniquet. The smell of the blood was making me dizzy. My ears rang. "Bella," Carlisle said softly. "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?"

"Here, please," I whispered. If he took me to the hospital, there would be no way to keep this from Charlie.

"I'll get your bag," Alice said.

"Let's take her to the kitchen table," Carlisle said to Edward. He lifted me effortlessly, while Carlisle kept the pressure on me arm. "How are you doing, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine." My voice was reasonably steady which pleased me. I looked over to Edward, who looked extremely uncomfortable. They sat me down in a chair and Carlisle looked to Edward.

"Just go Edward; I'm sure Jasper needs you right now." Carlisle said as Alice walked into the room with his bag. Before I could blink both Edward and Alice were out of the house. Carlisle began to wrap my arm. "This isn't your fault, you know." He said as he began to pull shards of glass from my arm.

I looked at him and smiled softly. "I know; it was all just a large misunderstanding."

He pulled all the shards of glass out of my arm and placed then in a bowl with alcohol and sanitized the wound he dropped the bloody cloth in the bowl and dropped a match in it and I watched as I caught fire, thinking about how beautiful Carlisle was. My eyes widened, I blushed and covered my mouth.

"Bella, Are you alright?" Carlisle asked. "You seem kind of red."

"I…It's nothing, ummmm I'm going to go h…home." I stammered as I hurried outside and to my truck. Saying good-bye to everyone and speeding home, maxing my ancient truck at 55. I pulled into the drive way cut my truck off and hopped out slamming the door behind me. I unlocked the front door walking in waving at Charlie. "Hey dad, I'm back."

He looked up at me from the TV. "Hey Bells, how was your party?"

"It was alright, had lots of fun." I said as I walked past him up to my room. As soon as I got to my room there was a knock at my window. I looked over at Edward and opened my window. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

He sighed. "Bella I want to talk to you about something."

"What about Edward?"

"Bella I'm leaving, well Esme and I are leaving." He said as he picked up the CD he made me.

I placed my hand over my heart expecting it to be hurting, or something, surprisingly I felt nothing. Then my mind went to Carlisle and I gasped. Edward thinking that I was hurting pulled me into his arms rubbing my back. "Bella don't hurt you'll find someone else and live a normal human life."

I shook my head and pulled away from him but before I could blink Edward was gone out the window. I pulled out the cell phone that Carlisle got for my birthday and I texted Alice.

_Wht is up wit Edward? – Bella_

_Idk he just decided tht he wnted to leave. – Alice_

_He just lft my bedroom saying tht him and Esme were leaving – Bella_

_WTF! I didn't see tht. Grrr I'm gonna kill him – Alice_

_Why are you so mad? – Bella_

_Cuz he lft u – Alice_

_Lol I'm fine don't worry now gtg get rdy 4 skool tmrw ttyl – Bella_

_Ttyl bells 3 yah – Alice_

_3 u 2 – Bella_

After I got done texting Alice I went through my closet throwing things all over my room looking for the perfect outfit for my new start, then I found it. It was perfect, a white corset top with gold trim along the top, dark blue skinny jeans, white open-toe platform pumps, a white and black coach bag, and turquoise jewelry. I set all that out and put on my pajamas and went to sleep.

_I'm waiting on 15 Reviews before I Update so review if you want more_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I'll give ya'll a break for now but when I say I want reviews I want reviews

Maybe I Can Go On

Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters. May include crass language and lemons later in the story.)

~~Bella POV~~

When I woke up the next morning I hopped into the shower and washed my hair, humming 'Hot 'N cold'. I got out of the shower and dried my hair and straightened it. I had left it curly so long that I forgot how long it was straight. I put on my clothes and decided that I'd have to go shopping with Alice to get more clothes. I pulled out my phone to check the time and ran down stairs. "Bye, Charlie!" I shouted as I ran out the door and to my truck. I got in and slammed the door behind me driving to the Cullen house. When I got there I jumped out of my truck and pulled out my keys unlocking the door and walking in closing the door behind me. "HELLO!" I shouted standing in the middle of the living-room. In a split second Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Alice were right next to me.

They were all staring at me before Emmett shouted "Damn Bella! You look hot!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie said as she smacked him in the back of the head.

"OUCH!" He cried knowing that it never really hurt.

I blushed and giggled, and then I looked to Alice. "We need to go shopping, oh and by the way you look like really hot you too Rose". I said as I blew them both a kiss. (All outfit links on my hp)

Alice jumped up and down clapping. "Really?"

"Hell yeah now lets get going or we're gonna be late." I said walking into the garage and sliding into the driver's seat of my car. (On my hp) I rolled down the window and shouted. "Get your asses on a roll! We have to go!" I shouted as I sped off in my Lamborghini. As I pulled into the parking lot of Fork's high I saw people staring at my car. I pulled into my usual spot and stepped out of my car flipping my hair over my shoulder. I watched Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie pull in, in their separate cars.

I groaned as Lauren Malory walked up behind me "Well Well Well… Isabella, I heard that you drove Edward away. It was probably your horrid looks."

I turned to her with a smug look and took off my coat as Rose and Alice walked up behind me as Alice said "Lauren I'd watch my back if I were you, I think there's a better bee on the block." With that we walked past a stunned Lauren and strutted into the school. Alice and I walk into our first class sitting in the back at our desk.

I look at Alice a little after class starts and lean over and whisper. "Hey, this weekend you wanna drive down to the beach?"

She giggled and nodded then pulled out her phone and texted the others, and by the others I mean Rose, Em, Jazz, and Carlisle. Carlisle I shivered in pleasure at the name and pictured him pounding into me as I withered and moaned under him, I felt my panties getting wet and looked over as Alice raised her hand. "Mr. Miller?"

Mr. Miller looked at Alice. "Yes Miss Cullen?"

"Bella and I have to go." She said as she all but dragged me out of the class room and called Carlisle. "Carlisle? I need you to meet Bella at the house. No she's fine just do it." She said with finality. "Bella I need you to go home and meet Carlisle please. He has something of mine and I need it back."

"Uhh okay," I said as I got in my car and drove to the Cullen house. When I got there I saw Carlisle standing there with a t-shirt on and felt myself get wet all over again. I got out of the car hoping Carlisle couldn't smell it, but by the way he shifted I knew he could and I blushed. "So you have something of Alice's?"

He shook his head with a puzzled look. "No I don't…" He said staring at my breasts.

I crossed my arms pushing them up and stood a bit closer to him as I licked my lips. "Like what you see Carlisle?"

"As a matter a fact I do." He said as he wrapped him arms around my waist and pulled me into the best kiss I've ever experienced. I moaned into the kiss and let him walk me into the house. He laid me on the couch and began to untie the back of my shirt kissing my chest as he did. He pulled my shirt off and licked from my collarbone to my left nipple and began sucking intensely. I arched my back pushing my chest closer to his mouth moaning loudly.

"Oh Carlisle!" I cried as he fondled my right breast and ripped my pants off. Then Carlisle licked from my breasts all the way down to my woman hood and parted my glistening nether lips and circled my clit with his tongue. I gasped grabbing his hair pushing his face closer to my clit. Slowly I felt one of his fingers push its way into my virgin hole.

I gasped slightly in pain but as he began pumping in and out the pain quickly turned into pleasure. Slowly he added another finger pumping faster and faster as he began to suck on my clit. I threw my head back moaning "Carlisle I'm going to cum!" He grins and pumps his fingers faster and faster. I withered and sucked on my fingers I screamed as I came and watched him as he slowly crawled up my body.

He slowly pulled his clothes off and rubbed the head of his dick against my clit. I gasped loudly as he slowly pushed his dick into me and stopped short of my hymen to allow me to adjust to his size. I moved my hips slightly when I was ready and before I could tell what was happening he had thrust through my hymen and I screamed. He slowly began to thrust in and out speeding up ever so slightly with each thrust. I threw my head back moaning and rocking my hips. Soon the sounds of our slapping skin and moans filled the whole house.

He pulled one of my legs up to his shoulder as he gained a deeper penetration. I pulled him into a kiss moaning as I felt the coil in my lower regions tighten until I though it was going to snap, and then it did sending me over the edge in to complete bliss. I could tell Carlisle felt it when I came because his face scrunched up like he was in pain then jutted his hips as he came in me finally collapsing next to me. He pulled me onto his chest kissing me deeply and I kissed him back.

"I love you Carlisle." I mumbled as I laid my head on his chest. After about 20 seconds he still didn't reply '_Great just great.' _I thought to myself '_I was just a quick lay for the great Carlisle Cullen'_ I began to get up and headed upstairs but before I could get to 'my' room Carlisle was in front of me.

"Bella—" He began before I cut him off

"Don't I was just a quick lay for you—just save it." I said wiping away my tears.

He growled and pulled me into his arms. "I would not have slept with you if I did not love you." He said before he kissed me and led me to the bathroom and starting the shower. Once the water was hot enough he helped me in and began washing me, and I him. Sometime during our shower the rest had come home and were cleaning the couch is my guess. Carlisle and I got out of the shower and got dressed. As we stepped out of the bathroom I noticed that Alice was moving all of my things into a different room and she had my clothes from Charlie's house too.

"Umm Alice? Why do you have my things from Charlie's house?" I asked blushing

Alice looked at me and giggled. "He's letting you move in with us, Silly."

I looked at her like she had grown another head. "How did you manage that?"

"Well Charlie thought that since there had been so many murders lately, it would be better for you if you lived in a house with more men there to protect you." She said as she nodded victoriously.

I smiled, kissed Carlisle and began picking things up and moving them to his well our room now. I looked at the large canopy bed and smiled as I started putting my clothes in the empty closet. When I finished I walked down stairs and was pulled into a hug by Em. "Em can't… Breathe!" I gasped as he set me down.

"Sorry Bells." He mumbled looking down.

"Its fine Em, I still love you." I said hugging him tightly.

Alice jumped up and down clapping. "Let's go shopping," She shouted as she pulled me up to my room to get dressed. She pulled the sexiest teal corset top, fishnets, a black mini skirt out of my closet and some heels to match and silver jewelry. Rose came in the door with a black mini skirt, a blood red halter, fishnets, and red pumps. "Give me three minutes." Alice said as she ran to her room and in three minutes she came back in, in a pink tube top with a black mini skirt with fishnets. Alice grinned, "Well don't we look sexy." She looked down the stairs. "Hey boys wanna come with us?" She said.

We heard Emmett shout, "YES! I need to get a new game!" as he ran upstairs and got dressed with Jazz and Carlisle. We all went to our cars and drove to the mall in Seattle and we all went to the swimming suit shop called 'Surf and Turf'. The girls and I started looking for bikinis. (I don't feel like describing them so you can view them on my profile.) We finished shopping and went back home to pack enough for the weekend at our beach side house. While packing I felt two arms wrap around my waist and smiled.

"Carlisle aren't you gonna pack?" I asked picking up one of my bikinis and placed it in my bag.

He nodded against my neck and licked up to my earlobe sucking on it softly.

"Mmmmmm Carlisle not now, later I promise." He then let me go and packed at vampire speed and sat on the bed waiting for me. I finished packing and gave my bag to him. I had on one of the bikinis that I bought and a pair of shorts. We all went back out to our cars and sped off to the house. After about an hour of driving we arrived and began unpacking. After we unpacked Alice, Rose, and I put on sunscreen, oh by the way we found out that sunscreen stops vampires from sparkling in the sun. We 'ran' down to the beach and into the water giggling.

Just as we were having fun the worst voice pierced the air. "Well isn't it the Cullen whore. Hello _Bella." _She said with a very snotty attitude.

I sighed and turned towards her. "Lauren… is there something that I can do for you?"

"Why yes there is," She said crossing her arms. "Tell me how did you manage to get Dr. Cullen to fuck you?"

"Excuse me?" I shouted.

"That's the only way that you could have managed to move into the Cullen house hold."

"I talked Bella's father into it actually." Alice said grinning, as we walked away.

Then I turned back, "Oh and he wanted me too," I said as we faded from view. I giggled as we got back into the house, "Okay that was fun."

"Hell yeah Bells, you're the top bitch now." Alice giggled.

I went up stairs and showered and went to bed for the night falling asleep quickly.

~~ 3 Months Later~~

The last three months have been great. Carlisle and I have gotten so much closer especially after summer break. We've been spending twice as much time together and I know more about him than I do my own mother. I'm going to be turned soon too. I'm so exited. I was sitting in my and Carlisle's room drawing when Carlisle walked in, I looked up at him and smiled. "Hey baby what's up?" I asked.

He knelt in front of me and pulled out a small black velvet box and looked into his eyes. "Bella, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of all eternity with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, the first and only love of my life?"

I stayed silent for a few seconds as tears began to roll down my cheeks. I launched myself into his arms. "YES YES YES! Oh Carlisle I love you so much. Yes I'll marry you." I cried as I kissed him repeatedly. We ended up making passionate love for the rest of the day.

Don't forget the two R's

Read and Review!

I'm waiting for 25 reviews before I post the next chapter! I love you all and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe I Can Go On

Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters. May include crass language and lemons later in the story. I Also have a Twilight RP Forum for all that are interested! Please check it out!)

~~Last Time~~

The last three months have been great. Carlisle and I have gotten so much closer especially after summer break. We've been spending twice as much time together and I know more about him than I do my own mother. I'm going to be turned soon too. I'm so excited. I was sitting in my and Carlisle's room drawing when Carlisle walked in, I looked up at him and smiled. "Hey baby what's up?" I asked.

He knelt in front of me and pulled out a small black velvet box and a looked into his eyes. "Bella, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of all eternity with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, the first and only love of my life?"

I stayed silent for a few seconds as tears began to roll down my cheeks. I launched myself into his arms. "YES, YES, YES! Oh Carlisle I love you so much. Yes I'll marry you." I cried as I kissed him repeatedly. We ended up making passionate love for the rest of the day.

~~This Time~~

~Bella POV~

I was lying on my bed surrounded by my family. I looked from Alice to Jasper, to Rose and Emmett, then finally to Carlisle. I smiled and looked deeply into his eyes. "Are you ready my love?" I asked

Carlisle grinned. "I should be the one asking you that."

I pulled Carlisle into a kiss and as I pulled back for air he moved down and kissed my neck softly before biting in and sucking a bit of my blood. Then my world went black. Suddenly I felt like fire was coursing through my veins. I kept my mouth clamped shut, telling myself that screaming would not help anything. I told myself that over and over again for what felt like an eternity. Then the fire drew into my heart and I felt it start to hammer in my chest. I tried to scream or breathe but I couldn't I was in too much pain. Then suddenly my heart stopped and I opened my eyes slowly, I couldn't help but look at all of the colors, more colors than I had ever seen in my life. I gasped softly and my throat started to burn dully. I used both hands to grip my throat. I looked up at Carlisle. "Y…. you're beautiful." I said in a bell-like voice.

Carlisle looked at me lovingly, "You're even more so."

I thought I was going to blush but no heat came to my cheeks. Then I noticed the burning again and closed my eyes gripping my throat. "It burns…" I said looking at Carlisle.

He gazed back at me and looked to Jasper.

"She's thirsty." He said staring at me wearily.

Carlisle pulled me out of the bed ad for the first time I noticed the sexy dress and heels I was wearing. The dress was a sexy silver floor length dress that had slits on either side that went all the way up to about five inches below my bust-line and had two thin leather belts that were parallel to each other. The dress was paired with, matching heels and a matching thong. I knew I was beautiful, so I saw no need to stare at myself in the mirror. I sighed and looked at Alice.

"Really? You expect me to hunt in this?" I asked as I gestured to my get-up.

Alice giggled and nodded clapping. "Come on just try it. You'll do fine. It's easier now that you're like us, trust me I know."

I sighed and nodded walking up to Carlisle, "Shall we?" I asked walking towards the full-length open window. He ran past me propelling himself into the air and executing a flawless landing. I grinned and imitated his routine but adding my own extra little flip in there and landed slightly in front of him in an almost crouched position.

I turned quickly when I heard several gasps. "Bella! You're so elegant." Alice said clapping from the window.

I giggled and mock bowed. "Thank you, thank you very much." Carlisle and I took off into the woods me running faster than him. I looked back at him giggling softly and I skid to a halt when I smelled the most wonderful scent ever. I looked back at Carlisle and licked my lips. "What is that?"

"That my dear is the smell of a living creature, precisely a mountain lion." He said and he gave me a nudge in the direction of the mountain lion.

I took off as fast as I could toward the scent. I stopped silently when I saw the lioness and leapt soundlessly into a tree and watched the lioness stalking its prey just as I was stalking mine. Then almost simultaneously we leapt for our prey, but the lioness never made her kill. I drank her dry and stood up looking at Carlisle's amused face. "What?" I asked slightly irritated. He walked up to me taking me by the waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Nothing love, you just looked extremely beautiful right then." He said as he kissed me deeply. Then examined my clothes "And not a drop on you, great job for a first-timer."

I pecked him on the lips and started pulling him back to the house at human speed, and then I got this horrible feeling. I took off running. "Hurry up; I have a feeling that there's something going on at the house." When we arrived at the house Edward's Volvo was in the driveway. I growled slightly and took deep breaths trying to calm myself before I tore the house down.

Carlisle took my hand and together we walked to the front door opening it and walking in to see Edward and Esme sitting on the loveseat. They looked up then looked at our entwined hands then at the ring on my finger. Edward looked confused, "Why are you wearing that ring?" He asked walking up to me then his eyes bugged, and I mean literally bugged. "And why are you a vampire!" He shouted grabbing my shoulders.

I growled and flung my arm against his chest throwing Edward into the opposite wall and through to the next room, which just so happened to be the kitchen. Edward went crashing into Esme's prized antique dining table. I giggled softly and looked at the smashed remains.

Esme stomped over to me and grabbed my arm and flung me through the kitchen window. I landed on my feet and turned to see Carlisle holding Esme back. I stared into her honey golden eyes with my bright red ones as she cried. "You stole my husband from me!"

I chuckled a bit and shook my head. "I didn't steal your husband, _YOU_ lost him. _YOU_ left him. _HE_ loves me, and _HE_ changed me." I walked to Carlisle as he released a stunned Esme and crashed my lips against his in the most mind-blowing, passionate, love-filled kiss I could muster. "_I love you._" I whispered in his ear and turned back to Edward and Esme as Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist.

Alice walked up to us and grabbed my hand and I felt like my world was going black as I was pulled into a vision.

~~ Vision ~~

Victoria was standing in the middle of an army of crazed new-borns as she signaled them forward towards a field and I looked to the other side of the field and there was me, my family, and about thirty other vampires. Then the forces clashed…

~~ End Vision ~~

I came back gasping wildly grabbing at my chest. I looked at Alice for confirmation that I wasn't imagining all this and she nodded. I was stunned; I had just copied Alice's power. Then I grabbed Jasper's hand and I could feel everyone's emotions. I looked at Edward and motioned for his hand. Edward gave me his hand and almost instantly I heard;

_I knew I made the right choice, she's amazing! – Carlisle_

_WOW Bella! YOU go girl, HAHA I love you. AND, AND, AND, now you can kick Edward's ass. :D I'm right behind you too. – Alice_

_What's going on? – Emmett_

_I knew she wanted me, just look at the way she's squeezing my hand. Oh god I love her. – Edward_

_How am I gonna do Bella's hair for when we go dress shopping? Hmmm… I wonder – Rose_

But Esme's thoughts were blank. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes wondering what she was planning.

She looked back and growled, and I growled back getting ready to rip her to shreds. I was milliseconds from lunging at her when Edward grabbed me and held me back. I snarled at him and he just stared back. "Edward what are you doing?"

"I won't let you touch her…" He said as he held me.

"Why can't I touch her?" I asked angrily, prying into his thoughts.

_God how could I do that to Bella. For all that time…_

"What do you mean? Do what to me?" I asked not realizing I had said it out loud. Everyone but Alice looked at me like I was insane.

"Bella are you reading my mind?" Edward asked.

I giggled, "Yes actually I am. Now tell me what you mean by "_God how could I do that to Bella. For all that time…"?"_

"Bells I do love you, okay?" _I'm so sorry Bella… I've been sleeping with Esme for the last 100 years._

At his last thought I screamed and lunged at him hitting him square in the chest and taking him down, "You stupid fucking bastard!" I screamed as I tore at him throwing random sized chunks of his flesh all over the room. Carlisle pulled me off of Edward and I looked at him with venom pooling in my eyes.

"Baby what's wrong," He asked.

"Esme's a lying whore," I spat back glaring at her.

"You little bitch!" She screamed about to run at me when Emmett grabbed her and held her back.

"Bella, What are you talking about?" my love asked.

So, I began to explain. "Right after you turned Esme and she feigned disinterest in Edward and you two coupled, she and Edward began sleeping together." They all gasped, Even Alice. "And even while Edward was with me they were still fucking. That's why he left." I looked up at Carlisle to see rage in his eyes for the first time in my life. Then a low growl bubbled from his chest and I saw his muscles tense and before he lunged for her I grabbed him around the waist and held him using the extent of my new born strength.

"Bella let me go… I'm going to rip her to shreds!" Carlisle shouted struggling against me. "I trusted you, I loved you! You two timing, no good, two bit whore!"

"Carlisle please, Calm down!" I shout resting my head against his back. Carlisle turns and wraps his arms around me kissing me passionately. "I love you," I mumble throwing myself back into the kiss. We pulled apart and looked at Edward and Esme.

"Leave now, you two aren't welcome here any longer." Carlisle stated as we watched them glare at us and slowly turn around and leave without a word.

"Well that went well I'd have to say!" Emmett shouted only to be smacked by Rose.

I giggled and shook my head, and looked at the clock. "Oh my, it's almost time for school." Me and the girls ran up to our rooms and started pulling out clothes to wear. I chose baggy camo pants with a brown shirt to match, brown high heeled combat boots, and light makeup.

Alice chose baggy camo pants that tied around the ankle with a black cami, crème heels and light make up.

Rose chose camo skinny jeans with a black cami belly top, knee-high heeled army boots and light make up to match.

We walked down stairs to see Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper waiting in the living room for us. Carlisle was wearing a Dolce Suit with a White French cuffed shirt under and the red tie that I bought him a few weeks ago.

Emmett was wearing a black T-shirt with purple and green chains on it, a black DC cap, dark dirty wash jeans and black kicks.

Jasper was wearing black straight leg skinny jeans, a white joker t-shirt, and black converse.

Me, Alice and Rose got in my car with me in the driver's seat. Em and Jasper get in Em's car. Carlisle walked up to my window and knocked on it. I rolled the window down and shared a good-bye kiss with Carlisle and drove off with Em following us.

As we pulled into Forks High I whipped into a spot relatively close to the door and stepped out enjoying the click of my heels on the pavement and how everyone turned to stare at me. I could hear whispers and thoughts of:

"_She looks just like the Cullens."_

"_How did she get so pale over break?"_

"_I'd tap dat..."_

I turned to look at Mike and glared at him slightly.

"_That's hot…"_

Growling under my breath I walked into the school not having to worry about tripping or anything. I walked into my first class with Emmett and ignored Mr. Wilson's impure thoughts about me and sat next to Em stealing Laurens seat. Em grinned as Lauren stalked up to where I was sitting and glared at me.

"Umm excuse me _Swan _but you're in my seat." Lauren sneered.

I turned to look at her and growled softly. "Actually it's _Mrs._ _Cullen_ to you _Malory_," I grinned as everyone in the class gasped.

Lauren glared at me. "So Emmett's fucking you behind Rose's back?" She sneered.

I laughed, like really laughed. "HAHAHA…. No, Dear Lauren, I am engaged to Carlisle if you must know." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Lauren smirked. "You are aware that he can now be accused and convicted of statutory rape and…"

I cut her off, "Actually _Lauren _I am 18 and am old enough to make my own decisions and marry whom ever I so choose." I smiled and turned back to joking with Emmett. I faintly heard Lauren mumble something about stuck-up bitches and stomp off to my old desk which happened to be the only one open and right next to Mike Newton.

As class was ending I was among the first to jump out of my seat and shoot out of the door racing to my car, tired of being at school. I whipped out my cell phone and called Carlisle.

After two rings he picked up _"Hello?"_

I smiled slightly. "Carlisle, I'm so glad you picked up."

"_Bella what's wrong?"_

"Carlisle, I'm so tired of Lauren. I'm about ready to rip her to shreds and suck her dry…" I said as I growled loudly.

"_Bella, come now you know you have to tell me the whole story." _He replied.

I went about telling him everything that transpired between me and Lauren.

"_Bella, baby you know that I love you and only you. And if they did try to take me away, they'd never be able to catch me. Let alone keep me in a cell. Nothing is going to keep me from you. You know that." _He said with the utmost confidence.

I smiled told him I loved him and that I was heading home for the day, and hung up. As I opened my car door Mike ran up. "BELLA! BELLA!"

I sighed and turned towards him "What Mike?" I groaned out.

"Bella you can't just skip out on school." He panted out.

"I can and I am," I said as I got in my car slamming the door in his face. I avoided hitting him as I backed out of my spot and sped out of the parking lot. I hummed with the radio as I merged into speeding traffic towards home.

As I pulled up to the house I saw Edwards Volvo in the driveway yet again. Sighing I opened the door killing the ignition and stepped out of the car.

Alice walked up to my side and turned with me to face _them_. I looked over to her and we both had our arms crossed over our chests almost identically. "What do you two want? Carlisle already said that you weren't welcome here."

"I want to talk to _Carlisle_, I'm sure that after a little _persuasion_ he'll forgive me." She said as she winked at me.

I growled and was ready to lunge at her when Alice grabbed my arm to hold me at bay. I sighed, "Fine let me call Carlisle." I turned and dialed his number placing the phone to my ear.

As usual he picked up after the second ring. _"Hello?"_

"Hey baby, it's me. I need you to come home as soon as you can."

"_What's wrong? Did something happen at school?" _He asked in a panic.

"No nothing's wrong, per-say. We just have a slight pest problem here." I glared at them when they growled softly. "They're names are Edward and Esme."

I could hear Carlisle growl as he said. _"Alright baby I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."_ I heard his car door slam. _"I love you baby, don't do anything until I get there okay?"_

I sighed softly. "Alright, I won't rip them to shreds. Yet." I said as I sat on the couch.

We exchanged _'I love you_'s and hung up. I turned to Edward and Esme and stared at them for a while. "Well I'm sure you heard him." I said as I stood up and walked out of the house. As I paced in the back yard Rose, Emmett, and Jasper walked up to me. Emmett's arm wrapped itself around my shoulders.

"So _Ma_ when's dad gonna get here?" He asked.

I sighed softly and looked at him. "You do realize how much _younger_ I am than you, right?"

He grinned and hugged me. "But we love you and you're marrying dad so you're our ma."

I looked at them and they all nodded. They were accepting me in the family as their matron. If I could cry I would be right now. I hugged them all and sniffled.

We all looked up as Carlisle walked through the backyard gate. I looked at him and he just nodded. "You heard the whole thing?" I asked with wide eyes. Why hadn't I noticed him there?

He smiled, nodded as he walked up and kissed me passionately. "And I must say; I have to agree with my children's choice of a mother. You're more than worthy dear."

I smiled venom pooling in my eyes and sniffled softly. "I love you all. Thank you."

We all calmed down and walked through the glass doors leading to the living room. Carlisle scowled slightly at Esme and Edward. "What do you two want with my family?"

"We just want to be accepted by you two again." Esme whined walking up to Carlisle and rubbing his chest slowly.

I growled angrily and Carlisle pushed her away roughly. "Esme I don't have feelings for you anymore."

I started to crouch but Emmett held me back. Then Esme spoke and set me off. "Oh Carlisle, I had no idea you liked it rough." Then she kissed him and I flew across the room and we clashed in a giant noise, which sounded like thunder crashing. We crashed sending us both flying though the wall and into the kitchen.

I growled ripping at her throwing the chunks of Esme that came off in random directions. I barely noticed when Carlisle pulled me off of her. I was about to start ripping at him until I heard him purr. I shook my head and began to nuzzle his chest subconsciously. "I…I'm sorry you all…" I paused nervously. "I didn't mean to freak out." I looked at them and then looked up to Carlisle's eyes and only saw understanding and love and I was overcome with emotion. I smiled brightly and looked at them all. I opened my mouth to speak,

_I'll leave it here from now, so that I can leave the rest up to your imagination. Y'all know you love me soooo get over it. I think I want ummmm 35 reviews before I put up the next chapter. I love you all and thank you soooo much for supporting me like you do. _


	4. AN

**A.N.**

I have decided to finally start rewriting my story The Truth. I desperately need a beta so if you'd like to beta my story(s) it's up to you,) please give send me a pm or an email at . I'd love help with the three stories that I'm working on including Maybe I Can Go On, I'm not much of a writer so please give it thought, and I'd love a veteran writer's help. But any help that I get is awesome. Thank you so much.


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. Even though there are no descriptions for outfits in my stories there are always updates on my profile. And your free to check them out if your interested in what I see them wearing.

Maybe I Can Go On

Chapter 4

~*~ Bella's PoV ~*~

(Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters. May include crass language and lemons later in the story.) Ali, this is what I have so far, if you want me to add Ideas just add them in bullet points at the bottom or numbers or what ever. Thanks sooo much.

~*~Last Time~*~

I growled ripping at her throwing the chunks of Esme that came off in random directions. I barely noticed when Carlisle pulled me off of her. I was about to start ripping at him until I heard him purr. I shook my head and began to nuzzle his chest subconsciously. "I…I'm sorry you all…" I paused nervously. "I didn't mean to freak out." I looked at them and then looked up to Carlisle's eyes and only saw understanding and love and I was overcome with emotion. I smiled brightly and looked at them all. I opened my mouth to speak,

~*~This Time~*~

As I opened my mouth to speak all that came out was a large gasp as I saw Edward help Esme up and kiss her deeply on the lips, like he hadn't just watched her throw herself at Carlisle. I sighed deeply and shook my head. "I'm so sorry Edward." I said softly walking up to my and Carlisle's room. I started to undress when I felt the same chill roll over my body as my mind pulled itself into another vision.

~*~Vision~*~

Laurent walking through the front door and being tackled by Emmett then him talking about Victoria

~*~ End Vision~*~

Then the vision faded and I collapsed panting loudly. I looked up as Carlisle crashed though the door and began to lift myself off of the floor. He stood there looking at me as I straightened up.

"Bella! Are you alright?" He asked hastily.

I nodded dusting myself off. "I am, I had a vision. Laurent is coming…" I replied softly.

Carlisle growled softly and called out "Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper. I need you right now!"

Soon after we were all standing in my and Carlisle's bedroom, Alice and I looked at each other and I knew that she had the same vision. Carlisle rushed to the phone to call Forks high to tell them that we would be going on a vacation for the next month. Immediately they scampered off and started contacting old friends to come fight with us.

I faintly heard Carlisle on the phone with someone "My Friend, me and my family need your help. There's going to be a large fight…" Carlisle paused listening. "It's the rogue Victoria." He paused again and then said, "Yes, thank you so much, and yes you'll meet her. She is. All right. Take care." And he hung up.

After about 20 minutes of them calling people, I pulled out my phone and dialed a number I never though I would ever again.

'_Ring Ring' _

"_Hello? Black residence?"_

"_Jake? It's Bella I need a giant favor from you." _I said extremely nervous.

"_Bella? Is that really you? I heard they turned you… Please tell me it's not true…"_ He shouted into the phone_._

I winced some and sighed. _"It is Jake but before you get mad it was to save my life… You see Victoria is coming with a giant army and that's why I called you. We need help Jake." _I Mumbled.

"_SHIT! Bella! How could you? You fucking let them change you after Fucktard left you? Are you Stupid? God Damnit Bella! You…. You Fuck!" _He Sighed _"Fine, I'll talk to Sam and have him call you with an answer." _He said and hung up before I could say thank you.

I sighed as I set the phone down and just stared at my hands. "Carlisle," I mumbled. And stood up as I waited for him.

"Yes hunny? What's wrong?"

"Carlisle the wolves are coming to help. Sam will be calling you when he decides what to do." I said and then walked out to help Jasper get the back ready to train. As me and Jasper were readying the back yard there was a knock at the front door followed by a large crash which I guessed was Emmett tackling Laurent. Jasper and I sighed softly and walked into the house looking at Emmett holding Laurent up by his neck. "Emmett put him down." I said as I walked up to Laurent. "I already know why you're here… We've started preparing for Victoria, Thank you. And know that if you even need an ally I'll be here." (Bella has been tuning out people thoughts just incase you wanted to know. Oh and Ed and Esme are gone)

"Thank you Isabella." He said in his thick French accent and left.

Bella nodded and turned to the others, "Well? Let's get going!" I said as we all scurried off to prepare for our guests.

~*~ Three days later~*~

We were all sitting in the living room waiting for the guests to show up. I got up and walked to the door as I heard three cars pull into the. Opening the door I just stood in the doorway waiting for the guests to get out of their cars. I smiled and welcomed them as they walked past me and Carlisle into the living room. When everyone was inside and sitting I began; "three days ago a vampire by the man of Laurent came to our home…" I trailed off.

Some time later Alice, Rose, Jasper, and I were standing in front of a group of about 20 vampires and about 15 mammoth sized wolves I knew to be the Quileutes.

"Now," Jasper spoke clearly over the mumbling as that crowd hushed. "The first thing you need to know about fighting newborns is not to underestimate them. They may be reckless and impulsive, but they are more then able to take you down before you know it. I've got Bella up here because she is able to demonstrate the newborn strength you will be encountering. So who wants to go first?"

I giggled softly as Emmett began jumping up and down yelling "OH! ME ME ME ME, I WANNA GO!" and walked forward grinning like a mad man.

I stepped towards him and listened for Rose, Jasper, and Alice to get out of the way before crouching in a defensive position waiting for his attack letting my instincts guide me. I watched as he lunged towards me in seeming slow motion and side-stepped out of the way kicking him in the back as he passed me, sending him flying into a tree breaking it in half on impact. He picked up the top half of the tree and swung it towards me, I jumped about 30 feet well about the tree and back flipped landing about 40 feet from Emmett and barely had enough time to swing my arm deflecting the tree from flying into my chest.

I glared at Emmett and flipped him off before charging at him and grabbing his arm flinging him into the air, jumping above him and flip-kicking him into the ground with a loud thud. I stood over him snarling and kicked him over to Rose and turned "Anyone else?" No one stepped forward and I nodded, "Guess not."

"Alright then now you've seen so lets got to sparing," Jasper said as he and Alice faced off and everyone else broke into pairs to go spar and I faced Carlisle. "You're not allowed to go easy on me." I said as I charged at him.

~*~ Two Weeks Later ~*~

Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and I stood in the middle of the field in front of our massive group of combatants waiting for Victoria and her army. At that very moment I saw hundreds of newborns headed by Victoria emerged from the forest.

I grinned darkly and stretched my shield over our group as they began to converge around me with Alice and I in the middle. As everyone began to run toward Victoria's army I snapped my shield tightly around the little lights in my head to make it easier to protect them from the massive amount of powers I felt coming from the Army.

_She really thought this out…_ I thought to myself as I faced off with her head newborn, Riley was his name.

He couldn't have been older than 17 and I cringed at the screeching metallic sound that I created as I tore his head off along with his arms and legs and flung his limbs to different sides of the field.

And just as I flung his head into an already raging fire I was shoved into a near-by tree. I felt a foot against my back as someone began to pull violently on my arms. I screamed as I felt my arms beginning to detach and tried to fight against whoever it was, then suddenly it stopped an I laid there in shock.

My limp body was lifted and I looked into Carlisle's eyes.

~*~ Author POV ~*~

Bella smiled and kissed Carlisle as he set her down and looked around at the many burning piles of limbs. Bella smiled and looked at everyone else, noticing that there were no major injuries. As everyone began to walk back towards the Cullen home the wolves turned and headed back to the reservation.

~*~ Bella's POV ~*~

Alice ran up to me tugging on my arm, "We need to go celebrate! It's over!" She said as she danced ahead of me giggling like crazy.

(I know it's short y'all but, I'm blocked review!)


End file.
